Revival
by Siverbird-FF
Summary: "Can't you see, Steven, the time paradox happened because of you! You killed Greg!" "Your wrong! I know I was there at the time of his death, but I am not the killer." AU story set after the Wanted Steven Bomb. T- blood, language, and character death.
1. Chapter 1: A Death

Steven couldn't bear the pain anymore. He fell to his knees and let it out. The scene was too much for Pearl, and Amethyst as they tried to hold back tears. They could only watch as Steven continued to vomit next to a now lifeless Greg. His life was ruined by a mere explosion caused by his son's crazy stunt.

Garnet though, belived Steven wasn't the cause of the explosion. But an outside source. Even so, she couldn't watch him let out his pain and regret anymore. Not at least, outside the house or half of the house. The roof was ripped off by the gust of the explosion earlier that day. Garnet couldn't bear seeing him in pain anymore.

"Steven, lets go." She whispers gently yet sternly as the boy continues to sob on the already vomit. Garnet gently touched the boys shoulder to make him to move in some say. The boy flinched at the touch of the fusions hands on his ripped up sleeve.

"I-I want to stay here a little longer. Please Garnet, just to say goodbye." Steven's broken voice made Garnet's heart shatter. Her mind was buzzing as the distant sound of sirens were heard. The fusion looks to her companions but their heads were down casted.

"Steven, we have to go. Humans are going to no doubt investigate the explosion sight and if they see you holding a lifeless Greg then-" Garnet started but to her surprise Steven gave her a very pissed off glare.

"I know. I KNOW DAMMIT! LET ME ENJOY THE TIME I HAVE WITH MY FATHER!" He shouted surprising the gems and himself with his outburst. Never before had Steven yelled at them. "I'm sorry. I just wasn't expecting this to happen."

"You don't have any reason to apologize Steven. Something or someone did this to get back at you." Pearl said in a tone that sent a bit of shame towards Steven for yelling at them. They weren't at fault here. It was him who was with Greg at the time of his passing.

"Really P? Your thinking like _that_ for a change? This is new." Amethyst tries to lighten the mood but fails terribaly at the harsh look Garnet and Pearl gave her. "Geez, is it too soon?"

" _Yes!_ Such a horrid act just played out and your here being immature. How derespectful of you!" Pearl twitched her fingers too her gem as she glares at Amethyst. She makes her point by pointing to Steven. "You probably made Steven even more depressed!"

Amethyst held her mouth by putting her foot in it. She could see her little brother figure look at her with hurt plainly seen in his eyes. He then looks away. She felt like she wanted to fight whoever murdered Greg and bring him back to life. She knows that there's not one type of power capable of bring back a life. If there was, Rose would be with Steven.

"I'm sorry." She whispers making Steven look at her. Maybe he should apologize? Why though, all he did was look at her. But something feels off about this whole thing.

Steven could hear something. Was it an airplane? No it shouldn't. Beach City airport doesn't allow airplanes to travel near their home? A very good reason made by Rose Quartz herself. But this sound was faint.

"Do you guys hear that?"

"Hear what Steven?" Pearl asks making Steven shush her before getting to his feet with the help from Garnet. The boy looks up into the sky as a figure flies into the distance. He feels like he should know that figure. Could it be that his mom somehow knew about them?

"Who is that?" He asks pointing up to the figure in the sky. Pearl, Amethyst, and Garnet followed his gaze and were squinting to see who it was. Maybe they know them?

But to his disappointment, they looked back at him with a look of confusion. Was it too small to see? Could they even see it! If Greg was here then Steven would certainly ask him.

Pearl took a shaky breath, "I think its time for bed, Steven."

"I second that statement. Amethyst move Greg to the cellar." Garnet commanded picking up a shock Steven and looking at a very annoyed Amethyst.

"Why do I have to move the body!? Pearly is not doing anything!" Pearl shakes her head as she walks off towards the house.

"Who do you think cooks the food around here? We all are hungry. Plus, we can't figure things out on a empty stomach."

"Oh fine!" Amethyst mumbles annoyed before picking up Greg's body and hurriedly moving towards the temple part of the house. She could feel Steven's gaze as she leaves almost tripping on a rock. Pearl rolls her eyes before walking with Garnet up to the house. Clumsy Amethyst.

Wait a rock? No not a rock. A gemstone. A _very_ rare gemstone.

"Amethyst, couldn't you have seen such a rare gemstone in front of you! You nearly put a crack in it." Pearl cries out as she cradles the stone in her hand before forming a bubble around it. "We shall investigate further tomorrow."

"Yay." Amethyst mumbles dragging the body with her.


	2. Chapter 2: A Friend

The darken sky was all that Amethyst needed. Today's events caused her grief, anger, and regret as she now laid the father of the boy that came back home from Homeworld alive a week ago. She couldn't feel any tears threatening to roll down her cheeks, as her eyes didn't allow anymore tears to fall. Amethyst felt horrible for her friends.

Pearl was keeping her thoughts of the days events to herself. Steven was placed in his bed, well rolled up like a cocoon thanks to Garnet to prevent him from rushing off somewhere. As for the fusion, she was no where to be seen. Amethyst knew Garnet was in her room somewhere, probably trying to figure out something she couldn't understand. Maybe it was probably a good thing that she wasn't there when the purple gem finally made it back up from the cellar.

She could feel Lion's gaze on her as he slept next to Steven. The pink lion could probably feel his owners heart breaking and wanted to comfort him. Almost like a dog. Amethyst turns to look at him, but the lion was already sleeping. How much pain Steven could be feeling. Normally when Steven was down, he was already picking himself back up. To Amethyst, the pain was overwhelming. Steven and his father was the only father and son team that won the father and son day festival. That happened almost two days ago. The joy that Steven had on his face when Greg ran past Mayor Dewy for the win on the final stretch of the race. That joy was what brought Amethyst, Pearl and Garnet out of their depression when he was born. But upon seeing him now with a shattered heart that will be beyond repaired; Amethyst lost it.

Her brother was hurting and she couldn't do anything about it.

Couldn't comfort him like Garnet and Pearl could. She wasn't like them. She wasn't smart like Pearl, or strong like Garnet. She was just; garbage. The purple gem was feeling like garbage. It was a word that she simply put herself as.

"Amethyst?" The purple gem didn't move or heard the footsteps of the eldest gem walking towards her. "Amethyst, if your guilty about something then please talk to us." Garnet's voice snapped her from her daze. How long was she looking at Lion? Was her face really that obvious to point out?

"Huh, Garnet did you say something?" The purple gem asks taking her eyes off Stevens bed. "Nah, I'm good. Hehe."

Garnet didn't break her stare on Amethyst as she stepped closer to the young gem. She knelt down in front of her so she was at her level and put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Is it because of the events that took place an hour ago?" She spoke softly so she didn't disturb the boys sleep. None the less, Amethyst nods her head before retreating to the kitchen.

Garnet sighs quietly getting back into a standing position. She knew something was wrong with Amethyst the minute she caught her staring up at Steven. Maybe she should bring Amethyst into the meeting room where Pearl made a fruit salad for. Surely she would feel left out if there was something regarding Steven. Maybe she does need this.

"Amethyst come with me please." Garnet commanded as she left the room while quickly steeling a glance at Steven. His back was facing her and his arms were around Lion's left leg. It was almost a lovely sight if not for the circumstances they were in. It sent a sting to her heart seeing him like this. So much pain that the little boy had to go through.

Amethyst didn't bother to ask Garnet why. She just listened as Garnet explained to her why she and Pearl felt the need to bring her into their secret area. She had to find out where they get their missions somehow. Pearl always tells her some silly stories as a cover up to keep Steven and her from finding out. But something felt odd. Shouldn't Steven be with them if they were talking about something that he is was apart of? He is a Crystal Gem. He saved every ones hinds three times!

Garnet looks down at the short gem and smiles sadly at her. She must've thought the same thing. "I really would like to have Steven in on our meetings, but this is regarding him and Greg. Believe me, if it was my decision than I would bring him with us, but its not my choice. Amethyst this meeting is not anything like a normal meeting. One other person is a part of this meeting. He was a Crystal Gem with Rose. Me and Pearl knew him, but he disappeared before you met us."

"Garnet get to the point! What is his name? Why did he come back?"

"All I can tell you now is that he was a war hero like Rose." Garnet told her before silence came forth among them. They entered a large tunnel with light blue flames imitating the pathway. The floor was glassy, but the ceiling was dark and unseen from Amethyst's view. She could only see Garnet's back as they continued down the tunnel that started getting less and less smooth and a lot more rougher.

"How did Pearl manage to walk in this cave? Its steeper than the Beach City Caves." Amethyst whispers trying to keep her balance on the rough terrain. "Can we take a break? I'm hungry!"

Garnet looks at her over her shoulder and gave her a small shake of a head. Her body language was enough for the purple gem to grow antsy and very annoyed. How does she keep herself from growing tired? That question was what made Amethyst very confused. Pearl took breaks here and there but Garnet? That's one gem who doesn't quit when she has her mind on something.

"Hush now. We are here." Came the reply that Amethyst needed. She had her jaw open wide. No place made better Amethyst go open wide before now.

White walls covered most of the caves interior but the paintings of different gem warriors that were legends in Pearl's and Garnet's eyes were lined around the cave. The ceiling had a clear view of the night sky, the stars were clearly seen and had no clouds in sight. Amethyst could feel the air difference as she steps off the glassy surface, onto a now marble ceiled floor. It was like an aura. Making her feel calm and letting herself relax. On the north side of the cave was a set of red stairs with a navy rug running down it at the center. A table was at the center of the cave with a simple tablet stationed at every spot where a chair was.

"Amethyst, welcome." A males voice announces as Amethyst turns her head to the left. She was confused. Where did that voice come from? "Somebody is confused? Why didn't you tell her where I was Garnet?"

"I just wanted to see her reaction, sir." Garnet told the voice where ever they were with a smile showing on her lips.

Sir? Since when did Garnet call anyone sir? That was new to the purple gem. Normally she calls everyone by their name. Oh wait…this guy must be the war hero? That made sense now to Amethyst.

"Pearl, could you please introduce me? I can't find the video screen button on this stupid ship." The voice asks Pearl who was just walking down the red stairs holding a fruit basket. Figures, she must've kept one hidden from Steven this whole time. The orange haired gem nodded before turning towards Amethyst with a gentle smile.

"As Garnet may have told you earlier, yes he is a war hero. He knew both me and Garnet when he was a rebel while Rose was the general of the army. But right after the war, he disappeared with not one word to us. His name is Tiger Eye Red, but you can call him Captain Red."

"You don't have to sugarcoat my name like that, Pearl." Red said as he shrugs it off. That's what Amethyst thought anyways. She couldn't see him yet, and that made her curious.

"Gosh, your always the same as yesterday Red. You can cut the act at any time." Pearl huffs but she smiles anyway. Did they have history together? Amethyst needs to ask Pearl that when they go back to the house.

Amethyst heard someone laugh from the upper level and looks up to see a large silhouette walking down the steps. They seem to mutter something under their breath while they walk. It was enough to make the purple gem curious and really annoyed at all the taller people around her. Whats next? A giant Tiger Eye gem walking around. Amethyst resisted the urge of running away from the cave all together, but Garnet and Pearl seemed to be okay with whoever was coming down the steps.

"Ah, you are worried Amethyst? Why such a downer! Haha!" His laugh echoes throughout the room as the purple gem frowns a little. Was he teasing now? What happened to all the serious war hero stuff? "Just kidding, are you a Pikachu, because I feel electrified!"

"Red, please." Garnet scolded the red gem as he steps off the final step. "Your making a bad impression on Amethyst." The purple gem looks with wide eyes at the gem who was walking over to the table. His features were already stunning.

His eyes were bright as fire and were still burning with confidence. His tan face was smooth as ice, the only scar that Amethyst could see was on his left eyebrow. The scar was hidden beneath neatly trimmed snow white hair. Here and there was the occasional spike of a chunck of hair, but the guy didn't seem fazed by it. Red wears a dark grey suit with orange color around his sleeves and on the chest area. He also wears a dark belt around his waist, some black boots with orange heels, and a white cloak, which is red on the inside. He also had a pair of sunglasses on his head with an ear piece attached to it. Amethyst was alright with the fact that he's two inches taller than her, so he's almost her height. She can handle him now. She (besides Steven) wasn't the shortest Crystal Gem anymore.

"Oh, come on Garnet. Why can't I have a little fun once and a while!?"

"Because you take it too far." Pearl answers for the fusion who watches Red as he huffs and crosses his arms. "and you act like a kid."

"Do not!" Red yells before clearing his throat and glaring at her. "Anyway, I apologize for my comments earlier Amethyst. It wasn't the smart way to approach a friend of Rose. Let's start this meeting Garnet." He told them as he walks to his spot and sits down while keeping a firm hand on his glasses.

Red looks over at Amethyst who didn't move from her place. His eyes soften a bit before looking back down. The purple gem blinked. Normally no gem would do that too her. To _her_ of all things. He wasn't that attractive. Amethyst looks for a empty chair and finds one next to (her favorite person) Red. She slowly walks over to him.

"Garnet, how is Steven doing?" the white haired gem asks while looking at the fusion. "After the explosion I mean."

Garnet purses her lips.


	3. Chapter 3: A Glow

Steven had to be dreaming. No not dreaming. Having a horrible nightmare. The boy flopped down on his bed and tried to sleep so he can escape the nightmare. But it was no use. Nothing could stop the tears from falling down his cheeks once more.

"D-dad." He whimpers as he covers himself up with blankets and holding MC Bear Bear close to his chest.

Pearl had made him left over pizza a while ago but Steven wasn't going to eat anything that reminds him of his father. He had heard Pearl talking how much Greg would want him to eat something but wasn't going to force him too. She left a while later saying she needed to get something at the store.

"Rawr!" a little growl was heard below the boys bed. Steven rolled his eyes and the pink lion jumps up and lays next to the boy.

"Lion, dad is g-gone." Steven's voice cracks as he says this. The pink lion blinks at the boy but doesn't move from his spot. He just let the boy hold his paws against his chest. "How am I going to move on? How can I live without my father!"

As the boy sobs again into the lions fur, something glowed inside him. It was Steven's gem. Its pink glow resonated throughout the house as the boys sobs began to slow. Lion yawns and lays his head next to Steven's on the pillow. The glow felt nice like it made everything around it feel warmth and compassion.

"Steven," a soft woman's voice calls as the boy wakes up. It was his mothers room. Why was he there? "don't cry Steven."

"Wha-?" The boy wonders as he turns a full circle to look for the woman who is calling him. "That voice. That voice sounds so familiar."

"Yes Steven. I am her your mother." Rose Quartz appears in front of him and gives him a gentle smile. "I know it may feel real, but your actually dreaming Steven. I had your gem glow so you can sleep better and forget about the days events."

"Y-you knew about the explosion then? You knew about- you knew about-"Steven had to stop as he started tearing up again. Rose looks at his son with sorrow on her face and kneels down to his level. She spread out her arms and the boy rushed into them wrapping his arms around her.

"Yes I saw Greg's last moments through your eyes. I-I don't understand any of this. How did the explosion happen in the first place? I thought Garnets future vision would pick up on that." His mother whispers to him as she hugs him tighter. "I never knew this would happen. I'm sorry Steven."

"Why are you apologizing mom? You couldn't do anything. I couldn't do anything but watch him die. Damn it, I couldn't do anything to prevent this!" Steven shouted sobbing harder as Rose comforts him the best she could.

"Steven you need to calm down. Somebody is coming. That mean I don't have that much time to warn you about your fate." Rose said trying to keep her eyes clear from tears. Her heart was broken from seeing her son in so much pain.

"Fate?"

"Yes Steven. Before your fourteenth birthday, Yellow Diamond will come for you in warships looking for my step-son. Yes Steven, you have a brother. His name is Red. Tiger Eye Red." Steven's eyes widen. "That's not all. Please stay clear from the basement."

Rose starts disappearing as the room starts flashing red. Steven had no idea what was happening but next thing he knew, he was on his bed again. Sweat rolled down his face as he checked on his gem before sighing in relief.

* * *

"Steven is umm distraught by the sudden passing of his father." Pearl explains the situation to Red from her point of view, but he wasn't paying her any attention. "We think he may be dealing with depression-"

"No shit!" Red shouted arrogantly as he glares at her briefly. "That was my step-father before he got my mother pregnant, had Steven, and then died!" He yells before turning around and walking towards the stares. "Look, I'm sorry if I hurt anyone with my voice, but it's the truth. My father abandoned me and Rose while the rebellion was happening. Mom sent me away to live with some surviving Tiger Eye soldiers, but they turned on me when I grew to be seven."

"Then Greg found you," Garnet says looking at the whitehaired boy. "He turned into a father that you never really had. He reunited you with Rose."

"Geez do you like to sugar coat it, Garnet?" Red questions looking at her with a blank stare.

"You asked about Steven? You are like Steven a lot, Tiger Eye." Pearl starts. "You have lost the same person, the same father, your even _related_."

Amethyst shifts her weight to her left foot. Things were starting to heat up a bit. That's what she could see from Red's look that sent Pearl into silence.

"Umm, Red," she starts looking at him with determination on her face. "I'm sure Steven would like to meet you. Do you want to come to Beach City?"

Red's faced her with light in his eyes. He finally managed to put a smile on his face. His eyes soften up a bit as he looks at her. "Ah yes, I would really enjoy seeing my little brother for the first time since my disappearance."

"Disappearance?"

"Ah you guys never told her?! Well sometimes you and I would have to go on a date to- OW!" Red yells in pain as Garnet slaps him on the head with a tablet. "Geez no matter how many times you hit me, the pain is still the same!"

"Good, then please keep your flirting mouth to the minimum." Pearl scolded the red gem as she walks back towards the exit.

"How bout you two just stop bickering so we can walk out of here in peace?" Garnet calmly states as she uses her gems as flashlights.

"Yes ma'am!" All three gems shouted before using their gems as sources of light while following behind the fusion.


End file.
